


Revelations 启示录

by xuxu9110



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110
Summary: 由《魔鬼之足》中提到的“把穆尔·阿加医生介绍给福尔摩斯的戏剧性情节”的解释附注所启发的一篇小黄文。福尔摩斯想出了一个方法来保守华生的自然安全与秘密。





	Revelations 启示录

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190271) by [pandapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapony/pseuds/pandapony). 



> 原作者注：  
> 原先发布在adultfanfiction.net。感谢我的beta读者K_Haldane。  
> 角色属于亚瑟柯南道尔爵士，不属于我。我写这篇作品没钱可赚。如果你对男男恋爱情节感到不快，请不要阅读。  
> 这个故事为October_9_1890和她所有惊人的福尔摩斯艺术品而生。

许多年以前，在我发布《魔鬼之足》这篇故事时，我提及了把穆尔·阿加医生介绍给福尔摩斯的戏剧性情节，一个我想晚些时候叙述的故事。鉴于该介绍情节的敏感性，我选择不透露这不寻常事件的细节，直到现在。在我生命的尽头，我躺在这里，发现自己需要揭示福尔摩斯的介绍给阿加医生带来的巨大个人影响，以及阿加医生对贝克街的访问如何永久地改变了福尔摩斯和我自己的生活。

那是在1894年，福尔摩斯离开了三年又奇迹般地回到了伦敦之后不久发生的事。他催促我卖掉了我的诊所，让我回到贝克街的单身汉生活。对我个人而言这是个剧变的时期，我重新适应着与我的好友一起的生活。

然而，我依然漫不经心地出席着某个绅士俱乐部。在歇洛克·福尔摩斯回到我的生活中后，我本应该回到以前的习惯，小心翼翼地隐藏自己不自然的异常行为。幸好，尽管他毫无疑问有这个能力，但他并没有直接发现我的秘密。我以为只不过是福尔摩斯想不到我会是做这种不体面的事情的人而已。

但尽管这是不正确的，我还是忍不住。我的性本能是我的一大恶习。尽管试图用婚姻和严苛的圣约来终止这种与陌生人的非法耦合，我依然发现自己几乎违背了我的意愿沉迷在俱乐部温暖而愉快的氛围里。这是一个没有审判的地方，一个像我这样的人可以被那些熟知我黑暗秘密的人平静对待的地方。

这也是个寻找陪伴的地方，特别是对那些在街头或在不体面且名声不好的小酒馆中寻找刺激的绅士而言。当我极度劳累的时候，这个俱乐部会张开双臂欢迎我进入它的怀抱，和各种专业各种出身的绅士们好吃好喝友好地聊天。而且，如果一切顺利的话，我也可以找到一位有着和我一样的渴望的绅士，一起退到后面的房间里参与我们的活动。

在我搬回贝克街和消失在莱辛巴赫又奇迹般重新出现的福尔摩斯同住后，我就告诉自己我在俱乐部的日子已经结束了。

有一段时间，他的陪伴足以让我这孤独人的全身心感到满足。我深深地爱着福尔摩斯，而他回到了我的生命里，他不在的那三年我满怀的深切渴望因他的回归而得以满足。

但我一直是个有着强烈肉欲的人，虽然我和福尔摩斯有着我渴求的情感上的友谊，我仍然非常渴望性爱的触觉、嗅觉、味觉。这种渴望会日复一日地在我体内积累，直到我终于无法忍受。然后，对福尔摩斯找一个简短而有逻辑的关于约定会面的借口后，我会在晚上溜出去再一次沉迷于俱乐部的保险之中。这是我与福尔摩斯的关系中唯一的谎言，但我的不诚实依然让我感到痛苦。

\------

秋天某个下着雨的星期一，福尔摩斯急忙离开了我们的公寓，在去帕丁顿赶一辆北上考文垂的火车之前他只来得及和我一起喝几口咖啡。他告诉我在调查期间他将住在考文垂的一家旅馆，这几天都不会回来。

福尔摩斯选择把我排除在案件外的时候，我总是有短暂的被遗弃的感觉。毫无疑问，我坐着呆了一段时间，喝着逐渐凉掉的咖啡，生着闷气，孤独地翻阅着晨报。

我的心情并没有好起来，因为外面一整天都在阴沉沉地下着雨，使我的伤口恶化，让我坐立不安，任何静态的活动都不能满足我。我开始为自己感到难过，为了和福尔摩斯聚在一起，我放下了我的习惯，改变了我的生活，而他却经常抛下我，就像我是一个不方便的宠物。孤独感随着日光的消逝而增长，直到我发现自己正换着衣服准备回我的俱乐部。在那里，我会找到最愉快的陪伴，填补福尔摩斯离开时总是留给我的空虚。

当晚那场雨给俱乐部带来了不少人，有一些我从未见过的生面孔。吸烟室被一个活跃的讨论占领，而我发现自己沉浸在这医学本质的辩论中。年轻有冲劲的医生穆尔·阿加的激烈争论尤其吸引了我的注意。我中意他的名字，他来自哪个家系很难说。他有浅棕色的皮肤和一头黑发，却有一双浅到近乎清澈令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛。

这位年轻的医生热切地对一位已经参加了俱乐部好些年的年长者，史密斯医生，捍卫着他的某种心理诊断的非传统方法。他们两人每时每刻都变得越来越防守，而我拿着我的白兰地坐了回去，看着那个年轻人捍卫他极具魅力的理论。来了个生面孔，还是个还在上学的外科医生，这已经让人耳目一新，而这位医生显然是一位治疗精神过度活跃的病人的专家。阿加医生的研究主题与对我的朋友福尔摩斯的描述相当吻合，我想知道更多——为了弄清楚是否有办法治疗福尔摩斯的焦虑与忧郁来阻止他那令人憎恶的可卡因成瘾。

史密斯医生借口离开的时候阿加医生脸都气红了。我抓住机会靠近阿加医生，介绍我自己是一位对他的研究领域有着相当的个人兴趣的外科医生。

阿加医生冷冷地瞪着我，经过长时间的辩护后，他变得相当防守。我给他一杯白兰地，他犹豫地接受了。之后我描述了福尔摩斯的情况，将他匿名地称作我的一个“熟人”。

阿加医生在我们开始讨论他的研究的时候已经冷静了下来。我们离开吸烟室，坐在俱乐部的正屋里，一起喝了几杯白兰地，谈着他的研究，互相了解对方。知道阿加医生来自利物浦而非伦敦，因为要听关于精神障碍的病理学的一系列讲座才来城里的时候，我吃了一惊。在他描述他秘书给他安排的旅店的恶劣状况时，我毫不犹豫地邀请他在我舍友不在的时候来我那简陋但干净的贝克街住所。

老实说我并不期待阿加医生会接受这邀请。我总是将我尊重的那些人看得比我要高级，而阿加医生这么伟大的人似乎不想要将他在伦敦的宝贵时间耗费在我平平无奇的陪同上。事实上，他大概只是想在俱乐部后面和某个绅士处上几个小时，然后急忙回到他破旧的旅店里用睡眠消除白兰地带来的醉意。

但阿加医生的眼里闪了下光，他缓慢而温暖地朝我笑了笑。“哎呀，我愿意加入你，华生医生，”他告诉我，手伸向前搭在我的膝盖上。在他的触摸，还有对触摸会通往何处的希冀下，我感到一股温暖的醉意渗透我的躯体。“我庄重地接受你的提议。”

我从来没有这样大胆到邀请我的一个俱乐部伙伴跟我回家，但福尔摩斯的遗弃给了我些许任性和勇气，而我突然想象着，在我自己舒服的卧室里拥抱这位英俊聪明的男人，在屋外的雨打在窗户上时和某个人共度良宵，会有多美妙。福尔摩斯离开的这几天，我可以完全放纵我肮脏的欲望，不怕他的怀疑和反应。

我们迅速穿上顶帽和大衣，从俱乐部的遮阳篷下冲进一辆出租马车。回到贝克街的沉默的路途中，我变得紧张起来，冷不防地怀疑起我正冒着的风险。我不得不完全信任阿加医生以向他吐露这种心事。通常情况下，我从不向俱乐部的人透露多少个人生活，往往只是分享我的教名和我职业的一些细节。但是现在，对着这个完全陌生的人，我泄露了我的名字和我的过去还有我的住处，他会知道贝克街221B也是著名人士歇洛克福尔摩斯的家，而我的身份将完全向他公开。

但这位医生似乎是位值得信赖的伙伴。在我们穿过可怕的暴风雨的路上，他的脸上露出了最迷人的笑容，每隔一段时间他都会轻轻地捏捏我的肩膀，他的眼睛因为期待而放着光。显然他和我一样期待着我们今晚的活动，而我用这迹象来安抚我的罪恶感。阿加医生不会暴露他自己，也不会暴露我。

哈德森太太当晚早已退职。我们悄悄地走上楼梯进入我和福尔摩斯共用的起居室，我向阿加医生提供了另一杯饮料和一支雪茄。我们围坐在火边互相讲着我们最有趣的医学院故事。他对我的战役细节非常着迷，毫不掩饰地说他“喜欢军人”。

事实上，随着夜色加深，他的评论本质上变得愈加挑逗，我发现自己好几次因他对我个人毫不遮掩的赞赏而脸红。

阿加医生问起让我的军事生涯如此唐突结束的疾病。我为他的关注点感到受宠若惊。我和福尔摩斯一起生活了好些年，他一次都没有问过我的战功。我描述了让我受苦的消耗性高烧，和我肩膀上让我变得难看的伤痕。

“不要说这样的话，”阿加医生平稳地说道，向前倾身自信地把手搭在我的大腿上。“我确信你是我长久以来见过的最有魅力的人。你战斗的伤痕无疑只是加强了你的美。”

我对坐在我和福尔摩斯坐了好些年的长沙发上引诱另一个男人的行为仍然感到紧张。然而，我已经喝了五杯白兰地，醉意成功地让我向前倾身吻了他。

医生立即回应了我。我们在近乎激烈的拥抱中锁在一起，所有的言语和思想都被那个吻的力量扑灭。他的嘴唇很柔软，热度让我们唇舌交融，我能尝到他呼吸中的烟草和酒精的味道。他把我向他拉近时，我的整个身体都变得麻木无力，一股愉悦而满是性欲的热浪冲刷过我的躯体，让我要求更多，更多的接触，更多的他与我的嘴唇的接触。

我们因缺氧而分开，我立即站起身拉起他的手。我的裤子淫秽地鼓起一块，但看见他也硬着我既高兴又性奋。什么话也没说，我牵着他的手走进我的房间。我动手想灭掉小火燃烧着的煤气灯，但阿加医生阻止了我。

“别，”他低声说。他声音嘶哑，眼睛里满是渴望。“我想看见你。我想看着你。”

我笑着从灯旁走开，重新检查我的窗帘是否有好好地拉紧。我本想检查门锁，但阿加医生向我扑来，用激进而热情的拥抱把我压在床上。

我们花了几分钟摸索着脱下衣服随意地把它们扔向房间四处，迫切地需要看到对方的裸体。他的瘦而灵活的身体简直完美，一小块黑色的毛发横过他完好的身躯。他好看的粉色下体带着明显的欲求对着我用力地挺立着。

我快速滑下床跪在它旁边，期待地仰视着他。这是我最喜欢的姿势之一，我希望医生能同意。

他没有丝毫犹豫。他站在我面前，脸上慢慢地浮起笑容，手温柔地放在我的头发上，渴求地看着我。我把脸压向他的裆部，吸入他阳刚的麝香气息，沿着他肉棍的温热磨蹭我的鼻子和下巴。

阿加医生仰起头，手指伸进我的头发里，咕哝着我的名字。

我把他令人印象深刻的硬物拉进我的嘴里。他的味道十分精致。我已经好久好久没有做这种事了。

我用我的嘴参拜着阿加医生的肉棍，用我的嘴唇温柔地上下爱抚他的茎干，将他深深地吞咽直至喉咙底部。我是如此忙于我愉快的活动，我没有听到下方的开门声。

于是我就这么跪着，阿加医生站在我前面，他的阴茎压着我的喉咙深处。

在福尔摩斯猛地打开我的卧室门冲进来的时候。

“华生，我需要你去……”福尔摩斯噎住了，整个人僵在那里，手凝固在门把手上。

我吓出了汗，把嘴从阿加医生的分身上拉开。阿加医生叫出了声，从我身边逃开。他努力地在他的脚下寻找他的内衣和裤子。我在地上爬着找我自己扔掉的衣物，因我在他面前完全是裸着的。

福尔摩斯没有离开。他瞪着眼，脸色苍白。

“福尔摩斯！”我喊道，希望他至少有礼貌离开。

他最终咳了几下说：“打扰了。”他砰地一声关上了我们身后的门，我听见他下楼的脚步声。

阿加医生剧烈地颤抖着，他甚至没法给他的衬衫扣上纽扣。我本想提议帮他，但他眼中恐惧的神色警告我不要碰他。事实上，我自己也在浑身发抖，我不确定我能提供多少帮助。

“我很抱歉。”我们急匆匆地着装时我对他低声说道。

阿加医生没有回应。他脸色像死人一样苍白。我感觉糟透了。不仅因为我伤害了这位善良的人，还因为福尔摩斯知道了我的秘密。他奔下楼梯等着要么把我移交警察要么把我踢出去的想法让我想吐。我穿完衣服，尽可能地把它们弄平整。我的头发被阿加医生的手指弄得一团乱，但目前的状况下我看起来已足够像样。

阿加医生在门口等候，眼睛紧张地转动着。一条汗水在他的脸上流过。

我做了下深呼吸，平缓了下我紧张的神经，抓住他的手臂。“我会跟他谈谈的。”我屏着呼吸说道。我现在才意识到我有多害怕，以至于我几乎没法说出话来。“他什么都不会说，我向你保证。”我自己也不是很自信，但我需要让阿加医生镇定下来。

“他……他是你的朋友？”阿加医生问。

我点了点头。“我最亲密的相识。他保守着很多秘密，穆尔。我确定这个秘密他也会守住。”

这些话语我自己听着都觉得空洞，但它们似乎对阿加医生起了我想要的效果。他的肩膀放松了下来，他甚至试着对我笑了笑。“我相信我该马上离开。”他说。

我点了点头，犹豫地打开了门。我没看到福尔摩斯。我和阿加医生安静地下楼梯走到前门，我为他打开了门。他转过身准备离开，但我再次抓住了他的手臂，跟他握了握手。

“对于这所有的一切我感到非常抱歉。”我告诉他。

阿加医生只是对着我点了点他的帽子。这个动作的冰冷的礼节性蕴含着如此的妥协与悲伤，让我感觉自己心都碎了。他匆忙地逃走了。

我深吸了一口气，走上楼梯。

福尔摩斯在起居室等着我。他刚刚点着了火。现在这火正猛烈地燃烧发光，舞动的阴影填满了整个空间。

福尔摩斯蜷缩着坐在他的椅子里，抽着烟斗瞪着火焰。他的脸色依然很苍白。我进来时他并没有看我，我坐在他对面的沙发上时他也没说话。我的心脏在胸膛中跳得如此之快，我觉得自己真的可能会昏过去。

他依然缄口不言。终于，我打破了我们之间辛酸的沉默。“福尔摩斯，我感到非常抱歉。你说过你会离开几……”

“——安静！”福尔摩斯对我吼道。他很少会对我提高嗓门。我看见福尔摩斯竟然愤怒地颤抖着。他极其怨恨地看着我。他将他的烟斗扔向房间的另一边，狠狠地砸在墙壁上。

我本能地移开了视线。我的心提到了嗓子眼。我的上帝啊。我们的友谊覆灭了，结束了。

“悉听尊便，福尔摩斯。”我喃喃道。我感觉不到我的嘴唇了，我的整个身体都麻木不已。

福尔摩斯握紧了拳头，看上去像是要打我一样。他咬了咬牙转过身，咽下了他要说的话。但之后他再次转身，一脸怒火表情扭曲。福尔摩斯如饿猫扑食般迅速抓住我的背心摇晃着我。

“你怎么 _能_ ，华生？我的上帝，你怎么 _能_ ？”

他离我如此地近，我能闻到他须后水淡淡的气味。我畏缩在他无情的瞪视下。我不知道说什么。“我很抱歉。”我最终低语道。

福尔摩斯厌恶地大叫一声把我从他身旁推开。我绊倒在沙发上。我坐在那里，盯着地面，无法自控地开始打颤。所以这就是秘密被发现的感觉。

“在你所做的所有愚蠢的决定里，这是最蠢的一个！”他跑过来，在我面前踱来踱去。“你有 _任何_ 关于你让自己冒着怎样的风险的想法吗？你的整个人生都可能毁于一旦，华生！”

他突然走近，怒气冲冲地俯下身靠向我。我后退着把身子压进垫子中。

“还有我！你是不是没有考虑过你让 **我** 的名誉， **我** 的自由承担了多少风险？如果有人发觉了你肮脏的小秘密，这会对我造成怎样的影响？天地可鉴，我们已经 _同居_ 了好多年！”他再次开始踱步，他的手伸进他的头发里，这种动作我只在他极其痛苦的时候看到过。

他的指控让我口干舌燥。我考虑过风险，当然。我知道如果我被抓住了，福尔摩斯的声誉也会有被染指的危险，尽管他是无辜的。我的良知为此深感焦虑，但我采取了每一个预防措施以确保我不会被发现。

但现在我冒着多大风险的现实压倒了我。当时这个冒险似乎是个好主意，在我的思想被性欲劫持，我以为孤独会压碎我的灵魂之时。

但他是对的。赌上自己的性命是一回事，但危及到他的是另一回事。在他咆哮着我有多么愚蠢多么自私时，我的反感淹没了我。这种状况下一个人究竟会对另一个人说什么？

福尔摩斯继续着他口头的长篇演说，指控我拆散了他十分努力建造的侦探代理机构的框架。他说话的时候一直没有看我。他咒骂着在房间里走来走去。

我意识到我除了离开别无他法。才落户没多久就要放弃贝克街舒适的温暖的想法让我的眼睛里积起泪水。但不可否认他极其愤怒。我从未见过有人对我这么生气。福尔摩斯想要重新点上他的烟斗，但他的手因暴怒而打颤。烟斗再一次被扔开，几乎打到我的头。这时候我知道我得走了。

“明天我会来拿我的东西。”我安静地说道。

福尔摩斯瞪着眼。“你说什么？”

“我该走了。”我拿起我的帽子和外套。我的雨伞仍湿漉漉地滴着水。我把它对着地板甩了甩。

“去克利夫兰街？”福尔摩斯冷笑道。“我是不是太急着打断你们了？我很抱歉，医生，为我在我自己家里给你带来的不便。”

在其他任何时候，我相信我会坚强到足以反击福尔摩斯的嘲弄。但那晚我太羞愧了，在我走下楼梯独自冲进毫无宽恕之意的大雨里之前，除了痛苦地看他最后一眼以外我什么都做不了。

\------

我在最近的旅馆里狼狈地过了一夜。我几乎没有睡着。整个晚上福尔摩斯那震惊的表情填满了我的思绪。我是如何背叛了他的意识侵蚀着我的良知。

我需要回家，安排好搬出来的事宜，打包好不止我正穿着的衣物在内的行李。清晨我在病倒的边缘走上前往我们寓所的路。哈德森太太在我楼梯上到一半时叫住了我，责怪我昨晚和福尔摩斯大声的争吵。之后她保证几分钟内就会有热乎乎的早餐。

她的好意让我的别离前景痛进我的骨子里更深的地方。我犹豫地打开了起居室的门，祈祷着福尔摩斯遵循他不眠之夜之后的一般模式，在睡觉或者在外面。

屋内，起居室看上去像是被拆家了一样。福尔摩斯和昨晚我离开他时一样，仍坐在几乎同样的位置，穿着同一身衣服。火已化为灰烬，但他仍盯着那里，好像那里还烧着火似的。室内的空气满是烟味。他脸色发白，看起来很疲惫。

我退下身，打算走到我的房间里，让他独自一人呆着，而他的锐利的目光阻止了我。

“华生。过来这边。”

我慢慢地走进房间内。

“把起居室的门关上锁起来。现在，在我对面坐好。我们必须聊聊。”

我按福尔摩斯要求的做了。我坐在他对面，盯着他疲惫的面孔。

他已没有了怒气，看上去只剩悲伤。

“看看你，”他轻声说。“你抖得像片叶子。”

我看着我的手几乎抽象地抖了抖。我的后悔感如此强烈，福尔摩斯站起身坐在我身旁时我差点没听到他的第一句话。

“我必须道歉，”他说。“我昨晚的辱骂毫无必要。”

我惊讶地抬起头。他回盯着我，虽无力却真心实意。

我试着去安慰他，告诉他那些辱骂是我应得的。但我说不出话，我的喉咙过于干燥。

福尔摩斯静静地盯着我。又过了无限长的一分钟，他深吸了一口气。“昨晚我好好考虑了这个问题，得出了一些结论，我想和你讨论讨论。但首先，你必须帮我个忙。”

我不知道他是什么意思，紧张地瞪着他。

“告诉我真相。”他最后说道。

我再一次想要说些什么，但我的嗓子里一点水分都没有。福尔摩斯立即站起身来。他回来时手里拿着一杯水，我以惊人的速度喝光了它。

“对不起。”我又道了一次歉。

“说吧。”

“你想知道什么？”

福尔摩斯研究着我的表情。“一切。从你遇见这位小伙子开始。”

我让自己镇定下来，开始了我的讲述。我把那个俱乐部的事告诉了福尔摩斯。我如何在莱辛巴赫之前去了那里几次。我如何试图用和玛丽·摩斯坦的婚姻改变我的天性，以及这如何失败了。在他和她的死亡后我去俱乐部的次数与频率如何增加。还有，在他的回归之后，我如何发现自己仍时不时需要有像我一样的人陪我的慰藉。

“而这个人？”福尔摩斯催促道。他紧抿着嘴唇，对我皱着眉头。

我闭上眼，暗地里恳求阿加医生原谅我以这样的方式背叛他。“他的名字是穆尔阿加医生。他当晚在酒吧，是从城外来的。他的旅店相当糟糕，所以我提议他可以寄住在我这里。我们两个相处得非常好。”我脸红了红，而，让我震惊的是，福尔摩斯也脸红了起来。

“我是第一次如此粗心到把人带回家的地步。”我告诉福尔摩斯。“这个晚上之前，我做了所有预防措施以防止对俱乐部的成员过多袒露我的个人信息。在白天，在公共场合，我们从不见面。”

福尔摩斯将水杯从我紧握到指节发白的手里解救了出来。他将玻璃杯重新装上水还给我。

“谢谢你。”我小声说道。我向杯子里的水中看去。“我从没想过让你知道这些。”

“你本应该告诉我的。”福尔摩斯严肃地回复。

“我不想失去和你的友谊。”

“你不会失去的。我本可以帮你更谨慎些。”

我惊诧地抬起头看向他。见我这幅表情福尔摩斯笑了一下。

“我还没有天真到假装男人之间的这种感觉不存在，华生，”他告诉我。他叹了口气。“而且我已经在多个场合下解释了我对最近让这种关系变得不合法的法律有何想法。这条法律只为勒索者服务。”

“但——”

“——我对你参与了这么危险的娱乐方式却不警示我的事实感到怨恨。你在拿我们两个人的生计，拿我们的声誉赌博。我完全没有打算因为我从没犯过的罪被逮捕入牢。”

我打了个寒战。“我知道。天地可鉴，福尔摩斯，我非常抱歉。我觉得我采取了每一个预防措施，可——”

福尔摩斯伸出手制止了我。“你不是那种有欺诈天赋的人，我亲爱的华生。这些年你成功地对我保守了这些，但如果我能察觉，苏格兰场也能。”

“我会停止，”我看着他的眼睛果断地回复，“我再也不会回那个俱乐部了。”

福尔摩斯猛地抬了抬眉毛。“真的？从我收集的信息来看，这种渴望会变得相当……强烈……鉴于人的本性。”

我再一次脸红了起来。他是对的，当然——我现在说我再也不会参与这种禁忌的交欢很容易。在某个寂寞的雨夜里，我除了冲刷着我的身体用无法消耗的欲望把我逼疯的饥渴之外别无他物的时候，这就并不容易了。

“不，”福尔摩斯说。“我不要求你改变你是怎样的人。无论好坏，这都是你的本性。”

我闭上了双眼。“我试过结婚。我试过像其他男人一样生活。但我改不了。”

“而我也不期待你去改。”福尔摩斯说。“但从现在开始你要更加谨慎地参与你的活动，”他告诉我。“我不会让你把我也拉下水。”

“当然。”我感觉浑身上下都松了口气。“谢谢你，福尔摩斯。”我把手搭在他的手上按了按。我现在明白，福尔摩斯知道了我的天性，而没有建议我搬出去或者甚至建议我完全放弃我的天性。他会帮我。我笑了笑，突然轻松得不得了。“谢谢你。”我再次道了谢。

“你是我最亲爱的朋友，”他安静地说道。“而我不会让你毁了你自己，也不会让你遭受毫无必要的痛苦。”他看着我的眼睛。他的凝视坚定而有穿透力。“所以我们会为你的这些活动想到一个替代的更安全的计划。”

我皱了皱眉头。“福尔摩斯，你什么意思？”

“再也不会有与陌生人不得体的秘密行动了。”他说着这些时嘴角下压，显然是为我的活动感到不快。我放开了他的手。

“俱乐部太危险了，”他接着说。“我从没去过俱乐部，但单论伦敦的西部尽头我就知道三个俱乐部的位置和名声。”福尔摩斯对着我眯起了眼。“如果我知道它们，那警察也知道。某次突击搜捕把你带进狱中也只是时间早晚的问题。”

“但哪还有别的地方能让我——”我不能把这句话说完。我想说，哪还有别的地方能让我找一个情人？但跟福尔摩斯聊情人的事也太不自在了。这个人，据我所知，还是一个处男。他完全不知道性快感是怎样的，而如果他知道，他一定比我还会隐藏天性。

“我有个想法，这能解决你的问题并保证我们的安全，远离那些会利用你的临时伙伴毁掉我们的勒索者的魔爪。”

我等待着。他犹豫着。他盯着我，他的表情很奇怪。他看上去很紧张，就像是正忍受着巨大的痛苦。他的眼睛坚定不移地对着我的眼睛。

“是什么方法？”我终于提示道。

福尔摩斯磨了磨牙。然后他把手搭在我的膝盖上。“我会照顾你的需求。”

我瞠目结舌地瞪着他。我花了一秒钟才充分理解了他的话语。他的意思不会是我理解的意思。不会的。

“我不……福尔摩斯，你在说什么？”

他的脸颊潮红。我能看见他的脉搏在他瘦白的脖子上跳动。

“我会满足你的需求。这样，你就不会离开贝克街去寻乐。而既然我们认识这么多年都没有人怀疑我们有什么见不得人的关系，他们现在应该也不会，只要我们在别人面前保持行为端正就好。”

我怀疑地瞪着他。最终，不带其他的任何情感与借助，我只是哼笑了声。“福尔摩斯，这是我听过的最荒唐的主意。”

福尔摩斯严肃的表情垮掉了。他看上去很受伤。“为什么？”

我举起双手。“福尔摩斯！这可不像熨烫我的衬衫那么简单。”

“我意识到了这一点。”

“这是爱的行为，”我说。“这得是两个人都会参与的事。你……你得想要做这个。”

福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。“也许我确实想。我不确定。但我确实知道如果你必须在某个地方寻求这个——释放——我宁愿它来自我而不是别人。”

“为什么？”

福尔摩斯看上去有点不舒服。他从沙发上站起身。“这更安全。”

我的心头燃起了喜悦。难道这位冷酷的，无情的，歇洛克·福尔摩斯， _嫉妒_ 了？“只有这个原因？”

让我惊讶的是，福尔摩斯脸更红了。他的整个脖子都红了起来。他紧张地转过头去不敢看我。“我只是更喜欢这样。”

我对自己微微笑了笑。这确实像是福尔摩斯会做的事，对我怀有占有欲却什么都不说，直到我被别人抓住为止。

但就像一个自私的两岁小孩一样，对玩过的玩具没有任何兴趣，直到别的人把它拿走为止。我不确定福尔摩斯的占有欲是否意味着他真的想要和我性交。据我所知，他有可能只是为了不让别人拥有我才实行这些他一样讨厌着的动作。

“但你对这毫无兴趣，就个人而言。”我小心地问他。

福尔摩斯转过来面对着我。他以前的一些傲慢和恼怒已经回归，而这让我觉得好了些，看着他回到他典型的状态，不再既兴奋又烦恼。

“我会做这个，作为你的朋友。”福尔摩斯说。

我认真地考虑了两秒钟他的提议。然后我摇了摇头。“不。我不喜欢这个主意。”

福尔摩斯瞪着我。“为什么不？”他睁大了双眼。“啊，我懂了。你觉得我没有吸引力。”

“什么？不，不是这样的。”我把手搭上他的肩膀，没多久就移开了。“我当然觉得你有吸引力了，福尔摩斯。我……”我几乎把我爱他说了出口，但我意识到这么早就坦诚这么多实在有所过失，赶紧忍住不说出来。“……我对你很有感觉。但你可不是什么街边的娈童，看在上帝的份上！我不能就这样使用你。我想要你从我们的动作中获得快感。就我知道的来看，你对这整个想法很是排斥。”

“我并不排斥，否则我就不会提这种建议了。”他给自己点了根烟。

我默默地看着他。他朝我这边瞥了几眼，但主要是对着另一边的墙。

我叹了口气。“你知道我们在说什么吗？”我安静地问道。

福尔摩斯怒视着我。“知道。”

“你知道在那个俱乐部里男人会一起做些什么吗？”我坚持着。

福尔摩斯又一次猛地脸红起来。他紧张地把香烟在烟灰缸上点了点。“我相信不久前我才见证过你反常活动的其中一个。”

我羞愧地闭上了双眼。福尔摩斯撞见了我那丢脸的姿态的想法让我深感悲痛。但我不能让他认为就到这种程度而已。

“不止这些，福尔摩斯。我们只是起了个头。”

“我不是傻瓜，华生。”福尔摩斯厉声说道，他脸上的红晕仍然没有消褪。“我知道一些。我读过关于异常性行为的一些记述。”

“嗯。”我忍不住对他微笑。他读过这方面的书。就这样。他的大话里有一些迷人的东西，隐藏着他的天真。

“你……”福尔摩斯紧张地看着我，向我的脸旁吐着烟。“你跟你上一个搭档做了什么？阿加之前的那个？”

我对这谈话的不适感提升到了新的高度。“凭良心说我不能告诉你，”我说。“这非常……私密。”

福尔摩斯抬了抬一边的眉毛。“如果你不能跟我讨论这种事，华生，那我们究竟该怎么去做这种事？”

我摇了摇头。“这真是太疯狂了。”

“告诉我，”他坚持道。

我咽了咽口水。“我们接吻。我们脱衣服。我……我把脸埋在他的胯下，用我的嘴取悦他。”

我说话的时候福尔摩斯看上去跟疯了一样。他瞪大了他灰色的双眼震惊地看着我。看上去他正屏住呼吸。“继续，”他低声说。

“他给他的手指涂了润滑剂，将手指推进我的体内。我对他做了同样的事。我鸡奸了他。”我强迫自己进行眼神交流。福尔摩斯面色潮红，但他的视线从未离开我的脸。“这些就是我们在这里讨论的内容，”我告诉他。“你能做这些吗，福尔摩斯？你不感到排斥吗？你自己将这些称作我的‘肮脏的小秘密’。确实肮脏。不是两个正直的绅士应该参与的事。”

“是的，确实肮脏。”他重复道。他的嘴微微张开，脸已整个红透。他的香烟顿在半空，被遗忘在他的手指间。他非常紧张地瞪着我。“污秽，甚至可以说。”他的声音变得有点沙哑。

“这会很污秽。”我毫不留情地接着说道，倾身向他靠近。“这会有体液。这会很凌乱。这会很臭。这是你所反对的一切，福尔摩斯。在我对你的认知中，你憎恶浑身脏乱地呆上几分钟。你不能忍受被亲密地检查或触碰。你不喜欢情感联系。你不会爱人也不会被爱。”

我叹了口气，看着他那奇怪的半疯狂的表情，看到我们在沙发上一起坐着有多近。我从他身边溜开了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“你为了把我从耻辱中解救出来，愿意屈身降到和我一个层面，我感到难以置信地荣幸和高兴。但这行不通。你会因为我对你做了这样的事而变得恨我。关于你的天性的一切都告诉我你从这样的行为里无法获取快感。我的搭档获得满足时我才会一样享受其中。”

福尔摩斯听着我不得不说的这些话，然后点了点头。就像突然记起他的香烟一样，他对着他手指之间的它皱了皱眉，长长地吸了一口，然后狠狠地把它掐熄在烟灰缸中。他把他修长的手臂沿着沙发顶部伸展开来，半闭着眼表情含蓄地转向我。

“我对实验一向开放，”他说。“也许我们能试一试，看我是否觉得这很愉快？如果是的话，我们可以在私底下安全地继续下去。如果不是的话，我们会为你找到别的方法来满足你的需求，而不会让你时不时拿我们的声誉去冒险。”

我笑了笑，觉得有些头晕眼花。我明白过来福尔摩斯正提供一个与他亲密的机会。从他的演说中我推测他毫无经验，至少没有和男人的经验。夺取福尔摩斯的贞操的想法相当激动人心，让我的身体打了个邪恶地愉悦的寒战。我想象着把他带向完整感觉会怎样，看上去会怎样。向他展示紧密关系能做什么会是相当值得的。在他嘲笑着因激情而做出荒谬不合逻辑的事的夫妻时我常常想一巴掌拍走他脸上的假笑。我想现在就向他展示这激情是什么，向他展示被另一个人掌控着拉向愉悦的悬崖然后坠入狂喜之中是怎样的感觉。成为第一个对福尔摩斯做这种事的人的想法已经让我期待地硬了起来。

但我们已经度过了一个如此疲惫的夜晚和早晨。昨晚福尔摩斯不合时宜的打扰和对可怜的阿加的内疚让我仍然有些反胃，我不确定我们任意一方这天还能做什么。

哈德森太太为我们解决了这个问题，她突然敲了敲起居室的门说早餐准备好了。福尔摩斯暴躁地咕哝了些什么，走进他的卧室去换衣服。我为哈德森太太打开了门。在她慢慢理解起居室遭到的损害时，我能看见她谴责地皱起了脸。我赶紧把她引出了起居室，保证我会立即照料好我们的住处。

福尔摩斯简单地梳洗了下换上了套新衣服，几分钟后跟我一起吃了早餐。我们在紧张的沉默中吃完了。之后我回想起这整个令人遗憾的事情是从福尔摩斯匆匆闯入我的房间开始的。

“福尔摩斯？你为什么会早回家？和你的调查有关吗？”

福尔摩斯皱了皱眉。“哼！调查。信里向我描述的方式让我设想我需要花三天才能确定这只贼的行动模式好好地给这起案子盖棺定论。没想到，在考文垂的沉闷经历中我只用了两小时就解决了它。完全浪费了我的时间和技能。”他生气地用餐具插着他的烤面包。我对自己笑了笑，尽管原因有些自私。比起对着我自己，我远远更喜欢他直对着别人的挫折感。

“所以当时你需要我什么？”我问道，因记忆而有些脸红。

福尔摩斯诧异地抬起了头，之后一丝微笑爬上了他的脸。“啊。我需要你和我一起吃顿非常晚的晚餐，华生。我当时心情特别糟糕，需要好的陪伴。”

我看着我盘子里的几个鸡蛋，迅速地吃掉了它们以隐藏我的惊讶。我极其习惯福尔摩斯在各种时候各种天气下闯入我的生活让我帮他解决案件，似乎我已完全忘记有时候他只是需要有人陪陪他。

哈德森太太清走了我们的早餐，我和福尔摩斯便在我们各自的房间里就寝。我极其疲惫，洗完澡后打了个盹。

\------

我被福尔摩斯在楼下拉小提琴的声音唤醒。我幻想了会儿福尔摩斯为我演奏小夜曲，因为我认出他演奏着的美妙旋律正是我最喜欢的之一。我回到楼下发现起居室已被整理过，桌上有顿餐正等着我们享用。

“哈德森太太今晚接下来都会在外面，所以我们必须照料好自己。”福尔摩斯边弹他的小提琴边说道。他的饭菜几乎没被动过。我感觉自己几乎要饿坏了，很快我便狼吞虎咽着女房东准备的美味火鸡。

然而，我吃完饭后，紧张感开始渗透这个房间。福尔摩斯放下了小提琴在沙发上坐下。他对他在昨晚的长篇大论中砸裂的烟斗蹙起眉。戏剧性地叹了口气，他将其放在一边，拿起他的海泡石烟管。他坐在沙发上抽着烟，盯着窗外的漆黑，看上去陷入了沉思。

我给我们两个都倒了些威士忌，给他的加了些水，因为我知道他喜欢。我走回沙发坐在他旁边，将他的饮品递给他。

“谢谢你。”他说完害羞地对着我笑了笑。

我不确定我们之间的问题怎么样了，但既然我不再即将面临被捕或无家可归的危险，我决定小心翼翼地提出一个啃食了我的良心一整天的话题。

“福尔摩斯，”我试验性地起了头。“如果我去……去联系阿加医生——如果我能找到他的话——通知他你没有意图告发我们，你会生气吗？”

福尔摩斯听到医生的名字时皱了皱眉，但他的表情变成了惶恐。“老实说，华生，你认为我会把你们交给警察吗？”

我耸了耸肩。他噗嗤一声笑了出来。“又一次，你的看法完全是错误的。我们当了好友这么多年，我表示出了什么可能的线索，让你认为我把法律放在我们的合作关系之上？华生，你真让我困惑。”

他的评论温暖了我的心。“那么你不会反对我去告知那位医生他安全了让他放宽心？他走的时候可是相当痛苦。”

福尔摩斯又皱了皱眉。他一口一口地抽着烟，过了一会儿他冷淡地对我挥了挥手。“如果你必须去的话。虽然我求你不要带他来这里。看见他我会起鸡皮疙瘩。”

我直起了身。“因为他是个男人，而且我们之前亲密过？”我问道。

“不。因为他碰了你，而你是我的。”他没有看我。

我隐藏不了我的惊讶。我一定有对他评论中的暗示倒吸了口气。

福尔摩斯瞪着我。“你是 **我** 的朋友。你是 **我** 的传记作家， **我** 的商业合伙人。如果你需要被取悦，对此负责的应该是 **我** 。”他对着墙沉下了脸。“我不想要一些来自英格兰中部地区的愚笨的贵族把你的注意力从我这里偷走。”

我的内心几乎满是喜悦。所以福尔摩斯 _确实_ 嫉妒了。“我明白了，”我说。接着我忍俊不禁。

福尔摩斯看上去很尴尬。他对其他人如此观察力敏锐，对自己的感情却这么无头绪，真是太好笑了。

“我可不知道我属于你，”我靠近他压着嗓子说。

福尔摩斯从嘴中拿走烟斗皱起了眉。“你是你自己的人，华生，你不属于任何人。”他皱着眉，语气变得柔和。“但我已变得习惯你的陪伴，我讨厌与别人分享它。”

我决定是时候大胆些了。我把手放在他的大腿上。触摸他那里，感受他腿部的硬度，把手放在离他的鼠蹊如此接近的地方，这感觉很奇怪。在我手下他立马僵硬了起来。我很想拉开他的大腿，但我需要知道他的意图是否真的是他声称的那样。

福尔摩斯继续抽着烟斗，我将其视为一个坏信号。我开始觉得自己有些愚蠢，我的手不得要领地夹着他的腿。但在我们沉默地坐在那里时，我感觉到他腿中的颤抖，一种震动的能量。他犹豫地放下右手盖在我的手上。

他的脸再一次红了起来。他不跟我眼神交流，但他的震动增强了。他非常激动，但我不能确定那是因为恐惧还是因为性奋。

我柔和地捏了捏他的腿，驱使肌肉释放它们的紧绷。他温柔地抚着我的手，一言不发。空气如同带了电，我感觉似乎无法呼吸。我在我们的沉默中屏住呼吸，摩擦着他的腿。

福尔摩斯的手离开了我的手，缓慢地爬上我的手臂，停在我的肩膀上。福尔摩斯终于放下了他的烟斗，转过头看着我。

他睁大了他的双眼，看起来很脆弱。恐惧。我把手向上滑，靠近他的鼠蹊。他现在很明显在发抖。但我也不禁注意到他的裤子里有个微微的隆起。这景象极大地取悦了我。这不仅意味着他对被其他男人吸引的男人没意见，还意味着这一想法让他自己也性奋了起来。

福尔摩斯张大了眼睛看向我。“好吧，华生，”他严肃地说。“接下来是什么？”

我不打算这么快就破坏这新的易碎的信任。他也许认为自己对这个实验已经做好了准备，但我不相信他。这个时候他完全是在虚张声势。如果我们要遵循他的建议，那最好温柔地、慢慢地完成这件事。

“也许我们应该把这事放在今晚以后。”我再一次捏了捏他的腿，然后把手拿开。让我高兴的是，他立刻把他的腿压向我的腿，寻求着进一步的接触。

“我告诉过你我会照料你的需求。”他咳嗽了一声说，试着让自己听起来还控制着自己。

“对你的体贴我表示很感激。”我露出了微笑。“但我不确定在我知道你想要报答之前我该不该接受你的提议。你得想要，福尔摩斯。”

“我想要。”他迅速说完便涨红了脸，蓦地移开了视线。

“你现在这么说。但就在昨晚你还对我大喊大叫，因为我令你讨厌。”我咽了咽口水，回忆起他的愤怒，我的喜悦消失殆尽。

“我觉得自己被背叛了。”他安静地说。

我的心脏冲撞着我的胸膛。我真是个傻瓜。不长眼睛不长脑子的大傻瓜。

我把手放回他的肩膀上，让他转过身面向我。我将他拉过来拥抱着他。他僵硬地回抱了我。我好好地抱了他一分钟，然后放开了他。他小心地看着我。

我把手盖在他的脖子后面。他立刻抓住了我的身体。我轻柔地吻了他的脖子，他发出一声低吟。

“对不起。”我贴着他的脖子低声说道。“我向你保证我再也不回俱乐部了。我再也不会去寻求别人的陪伴了。”我撤回身子紧紧盯着他的眼睛。“但如果我们要做这个，你必须对我坦诚，福尔摩斯，看在我们的友谊的份上。如果我太过分了，或者让你不舒服了，你必须要求我停下来。我们应该慢慢来。”

福尔摩斯闭上了双眼，向前一步接近我的双唇。我用我的嘴爱抚着他的长脖子，享受着他香浓的气味，他柔滑的肌肤。这么久以来我一直都爱慕着他的身体。而现在他身体的热度感觉像是着了火般冲击着我。

他抖得更厉害了，但在我继续亲吻他的脖子时他的嘴发出了轻柔的低吟。我解开他的领带和衣领，用舌头缓慢地描绘着他锁骨间的部分，让我的小胡子玩弄他的皮肤。

福尔摩斯的手臂极其用力地抓着我的肩膀。我把注意力从他的脖子上移开以便仰起头看他的表情。他的头向后倾，闭着眼，嘴唇微微分开。他看起来完全放荡又美丽，两边的脸颊已着上危险的红色。

然而，在我们更进一步之前，我决定得在锁好的门后继续。我从他的怀中撤回身子站起来，向他的手伸出手去。福尔摩斯别扭地站着接住了它。他脸上的红色向下蔓延到了他的脖子。因为他还站着，我能看见他尴尬的原因。他的裤子现在正淫秽地凸起一大块。我对他安慰地笑了笑，将他带到我的房间里，在继续之前确保自己锁好了门。

我将煤气灯的火调小，确保窗帘关得严严实实。福尔摩斯睁大眼睛看着我在房间里移动。他看上去受到了惊吓。我慢慢接近他，再次给他一个简单的拥抱。

福尔摩斯这次带着更多感情回抱了我，他的手沿着我的背移动。

我前倾身子亲吻他。他僵住了，眼睛紧闭。他并不柔软的嘴唇表明了不接受。我纯洁地吻着他。

一分钟后，他开始将他的嘴唇向我压回来。我再一次亲吻了他，慢慢地舔着他的嘴唇。

他呻吟了声。他张开嘴时我利用了这点，将我的舌头滑了进去。他的双眼震惊地睁大了，而我再一次拥抱了他，缓慢而温柔地吻着他，直到我感觉到他不由自主地用他的双唇磨着我的双唇，更用力地紧抱着我。

之后我打断了这个吻拉回了身。

他瞪着眼睛，看上去很……饥渴。带着突然的自信，他将我拉向他，把嘴唇压在我的嘴唇上。他的舌头冲进了我的嘴里，迸发着热量和柔软，我不禁呻吟出声。我慢慢地拉着他和我一起倒在我的床上。我将他压在床垫上亲吻他。他结实而火热的身体在我的身下无法控制地扭动着。他的臀部开始向上推挤以获得更多的接触，他的敏感的下身摩擦着我的。

我完成了我在起居室起手的任务，将他的衣领彻底解下拿开。我慢慢地脱下他的衣物。现在他看着我，不再害羞，他有穿透力的灰色眼眸正坚定地盯着我，就好像我做的每个动作都很迷人一样。他微微笑着，嘴角勾起。

我也微笑了起来，尽可能快地解开他衬衫的纽扣而不损坏布料。他坐起身帮我脱掉了它，然后躺了回去。

我盯着福尔摩斯赤裸的躯体，觉得自己被淹没在渴望里。他的身体是如此地美，如此纤细健壮又白皙。只有一块棕色的毛发和一对亮粉色的乳头挑战着他身躯的雪白柔软。他很瘦，我能看见他的肋骨，而我把手沿着他们抚摸着，让我的手指描绘着他们的走势，停在他的乳头上。

我弯下身又一次亲吻了他。在我的舌头闯入他的嘴中时，我用我的手指温柔地捏着他的乳头。福尔摩斯拱起身子，对着我的嘴呻吟了声，震惊地睁着双眼。他猛吸了口气打断了我们的吻。

“老天爷！”他低声说，加大了抓着我的力度。我轻声笑了起来。我的嘴唇滑过他的乳头，轮流舔着它们。我用胡子摩擦着它们敏感的顶端，福尔摩斯再次叫出声来，他的身体在我身下僵硬着向上推压，将他自己向我抬离床垫。

我继续吻着他的胸膛，向上伸手解下我的衣领。我快速地脱着衣服。福尔摩斯的手在我的胸膛上游荡，他的手指轻弹我的乳头，小心地看着我的脸的反应。

美妙火辣的快感冲击在体内流窜，我很难专心脱下我的衬衫。他的手指灼烧着我的皮肤，每一个触摸都传送着灼热的渴望，在他加强他的照顾时理性的思想已弃我而去。

福尔摩斯学得很快，他的嘴唇和舌头熟练地在我的皮肤上游动。他的吻在我受伤的肩上留连，特别关注那些伤疤的结。

我的阴茎在裤子里压紧得发疼。我强迫福尔摩斯停止他的服务足够长的时间以便我能脱下裤子。在我脱的时候福尔摩斯快速地争着脱下他自己的。他将内裤拉下腿的时候他的羞怯回来了，他展现生殖器的时候他再一次脸红了起来。

我将自己的裸体盖上他的裸体，在我的肉茎推挤着他的时再次亲吻他。我慢慢地沿着他的躯体移动，福尔摩斯的双眼翻白，他呻吟出声更用力地抓着我，不加抑制放纵地推挤着我。

我已经毫无疑问地确信他正享受着这个。他的身体仍在颤抖，但这来自他强烈的性欲而非恐惧。他的亲吻的强度变得近乎狂暴，他的手四处游移，而我将他更用力地压在我的床上，向下伸出右手握住他的肉茎捏了捏。

福尔摩斯喊出声来。他已经退化为纯粹性欲的生物了。他的身体在我的手下发红发热，他的气味浓烈带着麝香。他在我身下拱起背扭动挣扎，浑身无力屈服于他在我手中的快感，而我迷失在他的感觉中，在他的纯粹的肉体本性中。

“跟我做每一件事，”他突然轻声说道，声音沙哑低沉。“我想尝试每一件事。”

“我们有的是时间。”我低声回道。我本来意图今晚最多只用到嘴，但福尔摩斯一只手用力地捏着我的肩膀到几乎发疼，另一只手托住我的下巴，强迫我直视他的眼睛。

“不。要么做完要么别做，你知道我从不半途而废。”他的眼睛因渴望而睁大，他的双唇因我们的亲吻而红肿。“我必须知道这是不是我能享受的事情。”

我笑着再一次吻了他。我屈身将他的双腿张开。现在他之前的羞怯已全然消失，只剩下取悦我的渴望。他的身体接着抖了抖，但我能看到在我面前他性欲的力量，他的阴茎渗出了汁液，带着需求朝向我点了点。

我低下头温柔地舔舐他囊袋的底部，将他的阴囊含入口中吮吸。福尔摩斯手抓住我的头发轻哼了声。我爱这个感觉，他的囊袋散漫地垂着，推挤着我的脸，我的嘴唇。福尔摩斯愉悦地扭动着。然后我感到他的手伸了下来抓住我的手。他把我的手放在他的入口处。

“把你的手指伸进去。”他低语道。

这个主意让我的整个身体发红，但我很谨慎。“你确定吗？”我低语。“我不想让你害怕……”

“……做就对了。”他低声回道，在我周围扭动着身体。

我起身拿我藏在床头桌里装着润滑剂的罐子给我的手指涂上。我回到他的分身上，将他肉茎的宽度没入我的喉咙，我的食指缓慢而小心地围着他的小穴打转。

我能感觉到作为回应他整个身体都在颤抖，但他并没有任何退缩的动作。

我慢慢地将手指没入他的体内，转着圈温柔地扩张他的内壁。我将嘴从他的器官上撤回了会儿。

“你还好吗？”

福尔摩斯沮丧地咕哝着。“我需要你停下时我会告诉你的。在那之前，继续做！”

经他许可，我把手指伸进更深处，直到我的指节以上都在他的体内。我开始绕着更大的圈子移动我的手指，而在我掠过他的前列腺时，我感到他的整个身体因快感抽搐了下。

“噢上帝……噢，华生……”福尔摩斯开始将身体按向我的手，他的穴口在我的手指周围扭动。我利用了这全新的渴求，拉回手指换作两根推入他体内。他因狂喜呻吟出声，而我将他的肉茎整根吞入以抑制住我自己的叫声。我享受着他像我对他做的一样插入我的想法。现在我抽插着我的手指，速度加快，确保每次都能抚弄到他的前列腺，而包裹着我的福尔摩斯正缓慢地融化着。

“华生！”他将腿张得更开，手放在膝盖后面，保持着为我敞开的姿势。

欲望让我现在几乎失去理智。我得占有他。他正维持着向我敞开的姿势，邀请我进入他。我给我的分身厚厚地涂上一层润滑剂，然后抓过一个枕头给福尔摩斯的下背垫着。

“这没问题吧？”我小声说。“我想看你。”

福尔摩斯看上去正因激情而发着狂；他满脸通红，目光呆滞，厚厚的红唇放荡地分开，呼吸深而紊乱。

“好。好的……”

我跪在他的双腿间。我温柔地把他的膝盖推向他，之后开始缓慢地把我的肉茎插进他体内。我对他包裹着我的肌肉犹豫了会，给他片刻时间习惯我在他体内的感觉，然后继续往里推。我这么做的时候，福尔摩斯呻吟着将手伸了上来沿着我的胸膛滑动。

“快做，”他急切地低语。

我满足了他的要求，整根没入他的体内，但没有后续动作。我保持着这个姿势将近一分钟，让我和他因渴求而激动发狂，直到我看见他的脸放松下来。他看起来舒服了后，我立马开始以我激昂的欲望允许的最慢速度动了起来。

“没问题吧？”在我抽出半截又插回他的后穴时我问他。

“太奇妙了。”他说，而我忍俊不禁。之后他仰视着我，张大的眼睛里充满了快乐，他也笑了起来。“快一点。”

再一次地，我满足了他的要求，开始快速地抽插着，进到尽可能深的地方后几乎整根拔出再插回去。他的内里如此地温暖，我觉得自己快要融化。他紧致的热量如此用力地捋着我的肉茎，我觉得我会因为这感觉而昏过去。

我开始让我的阴茎在他体内绕圈移动，希望能尽可能多地摩擦他的前列腺。这动作让福尔摩斯如果冻般软成一滩。他开始呻吟着无意义的词汇，热诚地将我抓紧。我空闲的手下移撸动他搭在我腹部上跳动着渴求着的阴茎。我将他的肉茎与我的皮肤保持接触并磨蹭着它，开始认真快速带着强劲需求地将自己推进福尔摩斯体内。

我不再担心他是否舒服。他简直太舒服了。他口中吐出呻吟，身躯不停扭动，将自己钉在我的肉茎上。他对我弓起腰，让我能进得更深。

我把他的臀部抬高向两边掰，如此深地插着他以至于我无法阻挡我狂喜的浪潮。我紧抓他的臀瓣僵在他体内颤抖地射了出来。射完后我喘息地低下头看他会有什么反应。

他满脸通红，对着我淫荡地傻笑着。他看上去正为自己感到自豪。我倒在他身上笑出声来，我的分身还留在他的体内。我爱这种在福尔摩斯体内的感觉，这种我们之间的连接。

但在我压着他的身体时，我感到他尚未满足要求释放的坚硬抵着我的腹部。我不知道他能坚持多久，但他说他想尝试每一件事，而我也想让他感受我方才的感受，体会所有与另一个男人做爱的快乐。

“轮到你了，”我告诉他。我慢慢把我的阴茎从他体内撤回来，然后跪在他旁边。“我想让你试试。”

福尔摩斯咽了咽口水，喉咙颤抖。他迅速坐了起来，期待地看着我。

我还记得我的第一次，记得当时我有多紧张。但福尔摩斯突然从我后面抓住了我的臀部把我向他拉过去，自己待在我的后面。毫不犹豫。

福尔摩斯张开我的臀瓣然后停了一会儿，呼吸沉重。“我……我该做什么？”他问我。

我迅速摸索着找到那罐润滑剂。我将它递给他。“用这个。”

“对我用还是对你用？”他问。

“随便。都用。这不重要。”我满怀期待，喘不过气。

福尔摩斯打开了罐子。我感觉不到身后的任何动作，所以我知道他一定是给他自己涂了。他用他滑溜溜的手指抓住了我，猛地径直将我拉了过去。

他再次张开我的臀瓣，把他的阴茎抵在我的入口处。

我不禁哼出声。太多了，太大了，而他正全力把自己压进我的入口。“慢点，”我突然因他会伤到我感到不安，便警告他。

“为我再打开些，”他的语气低沉而激烈。而就好像我的身体只为他的命令协调而非为我的一样，我的肌肉放松了下来，方便他进到我体内。

福尔摩斯在他将整根粗硬没入我时喊出声来，美妙的声音里满是高兴。对我紧致的洞穴而言他实在太大了，将我撑到了极限。我只能感觉到压力，他在我之上，在我里面，在每一个地方。他的手紧紧地抓着我，如此大力地固定着我的躯体，我知道明早这里肯定会有淤青。

我好长时间没让人插我了，而福尔摩斯的渴求简直是压倒性的。他浑身颤抖，不停地冲撞着我。如此狂躁的冲刺让我闭着的眼睛里冒出黑星。我只能感觉到他的压力和热量席卷了我。被人整个吞下一定就是这种感觉了，我想，而在这时，他将我弯向他，猛吸了口气颤抖地射了出来，不顾我的肢体和我里面的酸痛将我更用力地拉向他，进到我体内的最深处。

然后，他剧烈地喘息着将他的阴茎抽了出来，整个人倒在我身边。

我转过身和他躺在一起。我觉得他有力的进入会让我痛上好几天，但能看见他心满意足地躺着，表情餍足，这都是值得的。

福尔摩斯对我眨了眨眼，像是刚从梦中醒来。然后他突然皱起了眉。

“华生？华生！你没事吧？我是不是太粗鲁了？”他抓住我的脸吻着我的额头。

我不禁微笑。“我没事。我的上帝啊，福尔摩斯……”我笑出声来。“对一个从没有和别人做过的人来说，这表现可相当不错。”

福尔摩斯笑呵呵地用手揽着我的头将我向他拉近。“我根本不知道我的体内会有这种感觉。”

“这很戏剧性。”我说。

“对你，我的反应一直都这么戏剧性，我的朋友。”他满怀感情坚定地看着我，我几乎想要看向别处。但他脸红而满足的表情，他呆滞的灰色眼眸，它们实在太美了，我无法移开视线。

“你的意思是？”我问。

“你让我变得狂暴。”最终他说。

我咽了咽。“我很抱歉让你这么生气。”

“胡说！只是我对你的每一个情感都如此可恨地强烈。我需要你。我痛恨自己需要你。你让我如此分心，也绝对让我安心。我觉得，如果你不在我的生活里，我会更快乐，但也会极其痛苦，华生。”

“你想要我离开？”我有些受伤，说道。

“上帝，不！”福尔摩斯狠狠地将我拉向他。“我害怕你离开。我害怕你去找别人，会按你应该被对待的方式对待你的人。”他安静了一会儿，捋着我的头发。“阿加那样的人。”他如此小声地说这句话，有一瞬我甚至觉得这句话是我想象出来的。

我把头搭在福尔摩斯起伏的胸膛上，亲吻着他的肩膀。“你给我的已经远远超过其他任何人与我分享的了。不止是性快感，福尔摩斯。我爱你。”

福尔摩斯没有回答我，但他吻了吻我的额头顶部，拉起床单盖在我们身上。

我们都立即睡着了。晚上的某个时分我被福尔摩斯摸黑穿衣服的声音所唤醒。我东倒西歪地坐起身，担心他为他的决定感到后悔，要永久地离开我。

但福尔摩斯探出身来吻了吻我的嘴唇，舌头探进我的嘴里一小会儿便离开。

“我们不能让哈德森太太注意到我们的新关系，”他小声说道。“我应该回我的房间。但明天，或者任何你需要我的时候，我会再次与你在一起。”

我的手伸向前抓住了他的手捏了捏。“你不后悔？”

福尔摩斯捏了回来。“我亲爱的华生，我告诉过你我也有可能喜欢这种异常行为。”他邪恶地对我笑了笑。“我能诚实地说，我发现这些活动十分有乐趣。我相信我们已经解决了你的不检点可能带来危险的问题。”

我很高兴这房间还很暗，很高兴福尔摩斯看不到我脸上轻浮幼稚的傻笑。我放开他的手。“现在我只怕哈德森太太。”

福尔摩斯笑出声来。“那我最好还是先走一步。明早见，老伙计。”他吻了吻我的额头，便离开了。

\------

之后的下午我谨慎地打听着有关精神障碍的座谈会的讲师，找到了穆尔阿加医生的地址。我无法直接跟他说话，因他已经回利物浦了。然而对我们的分开方式我心里还是有沉重的负担，我想要告诉他一切都好让他安心。

最终我决定给他发一份电报，只写着“我的朋友一切安好，没有危险。”并签上我的全名。第二天我收到了回复，上面只表达了他对这消息的感激之情并传递了他的致意。

在那之后我几乎没怎么想阿加医生的事，因我对我和福尔摩斯关系的进展十分满意。作为一个情人，他很鲁莽，叫人疲惫又让人兴奋。尽管有很多时候，尤其是在案件中，福尔摩斯无法为我的亲近空出身来，他也会在调查结束或在心情晴朗时充分地满足它们。

三年后，我收到了封邮件，里面有张卡片通知我穆尔阿加医生已经在伦敦的哈利街创办了他自己的业务。我对此记了笔记，但直到三月份，福尔摩斯的体质因他一直以来最困难最吃力的工作而变得十分虚弱，大概他自己的轻率也加重了病情，我才前去拜访了他。

福尔摩斯对自己的健康状况从不关心，他也尤其不喜欢我医治他，将我的担忧全部置之不理，无视我所有让他去寻求医药照料的恳求。

这时我才想起阿加医生和他对精神过度活跃的疾病的特别关注。我担心了会儿我早前与阿加医生的交际会让福尔摩斯不接受他的照顾，但随着福尔摩斯的病情愈发严重，我决定我只能向阿加医生求助，邀请他前来就诊。

阿加医生很高兴这些年后能再次见到我。我们在他的诊所里见了面，讨论着上次我们聊过之后我们的事务。我利用了这次机会，为我们上次分开时悲惨的境遇向他道了很多歉，但他对这个场合并没有表达出任何遗留的怨恨。当我告诉他事实上我前来见他是因为想知道他愿不愿意照料当时打断我们求爱的那个人的时候，阿加医生笑呵呵地说他很高兴能回报我朋友的慎重处理，也很高兴能比上次福尔摩斯见到他的时候更光明正大地展示自己。

那天早上福尔摩斯的心情十分恶劣，在我进入起居室身边带着穆尔阿加医生的时候也没有好起来。福尔摩斯瞪着我，想知道这是什么意思。在我解释了阿加医生研究的特别领域和我邀请他的原因之后，福尔摩斯变得暴躁又抑郁。不过，他还是小气地允许阿加医生检查他。

在他的检查过后，阿加医生告诉歇洛克·福尔摩斯，他没有任何选择只能把他所有案子放在一边让自己屈服于完整的休息中，如果他希望避免自己垮掉的话。在福尔摩斯重申他向我说过的那些争辩时，阿加医生猛地打断了他，说如果他不给自己完全换个环境的话，福尔摩斯有永久失去工作资格的风险。

我尝试为阿加医生的出诊付钱给他，但他拒绝了，再一次申明他觉得这是对福尔摩斯的谨慎处理的公平回报。我们亲切地分开了。福尔摩斯甚至聚集了足够多的礼貌来在阿加医生出去时和他握手。

阿加医生一出我们的寓所，我就坐在沙发上福尔摩斯旁边，用一条毯子裹住他的肩膀。对我的服侍他皱起了眉，但他的长臂仍从毯子底下悄悄地爬了出来捏了捏我的大腿。

“你太可怕了，华生。你应该为自己感到羞耻，在我周围炫耀旧情人来考验我已经毁掉的神经。”

我翻了个白眼。福尔摩斯的手一点一点地往上移，友好地捏了捏我的裆部。

“他是位非常好的医生，”我告诉福尔摩斯。“如果你不听我的话，就听他的话。他很严肃，你知道。你一定得放个假，不然你没法继续工作。”

“我从不放假。”

“这个嘛，凡事都有第一次。”

“如果我被要求离开伦敦的雾，那你必须也得经受这个。你要和我一起来。”

“我从没有意图离开你。”我转头四顾确认起居室里就我们两个人，然后抓住机会迅速在福尔摩斯的嘴唇上吻了一下。他依旧绷着脸，但我看见他的眼睛里闪过一道被激起的微光。他再次捏了捏我。

“好吧。我会听你那无耻医生的建议。但只是因为我欠他的。”

“欠他的？你？”我藏不住我的惊讶。

福尔摩斯懒散而撩人地对我笑了笑。“为什么，当然，我亲爱的。他进入我们生活的这段时间以来，我的经历可比他的好多了。毕竟，我有你。”

我将围着他肩膀的毯子裹紧些，抱了抱他。“没错，福尔摩斯。你有我。”

我站起身，开始盘算着我们去康沃尔郡的计划。

-全文完-


End file.
